The present invention relates to a device for cleaning magnetic head of a disk drive, and more particularly to a cleaning device for the magnetic head of a ZIP disk drive to effectively remove dust and impurities from the magnetic head and therefore thoroughly clean the same.
The ZIP disk drive is one type of portable disk drive for computers and is characterized by its high storage capacity and convenience for installation. Due to these advantages, the ZIP disk drive has been widely adopted for use. However, the ZIP disk drive is subject to the problem of dust that gradually adheres to and accumulates on the magnetic head of the disk drive to cause difficulties in read/write and storage functions. The magnetic head of the ZIP disk drive must therefore be cleaned at regular or irregular intervals with an effective cleaning device.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a device for conveniently and effectively cleaning the magnetic head of a disk drive. The cleaning device provided by the present invention for this purpose mainly includes a lower plate having a notch at a front end thereof, an upper plate closed to the lower plate and having an opening at a front end thereof corresponding to the notch of the lower plate, a cleaning element disposed in the opening of the upper plate, and a shutter closing the opening of the upper plate to hold the cleaning element in place. A reflex induction element is mounted in the device on the lower plate. When the device is inserted into a disk drive, the magnetic head of the disk drive is induced by the reflex induction element to move outward and contact with the cleaning element via the notch and the opening. Dust and impurities on the magnetic head are therefore removed by the cleaning element.